Titans-First Class
by diaryofhannah
Summary: New friends, new enemy, and tons of fun. Join the Teen Titans on a new adventure. We don't own the Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

**_The hannah's and others are conspiring together to bring you this story. Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

The worst possible thing happened. Starfire was in Tameran, Cyborg was with Titans East, and Beast Boy was with the Doom Patrol. Robin's heart dropped when the alarm went off and only he and Raven were there to answer.

They were failing. The battle with the hive five, minus Jinx, did not start well. Robin was unconscious and the Hive were out for blood. Raven stood over Robin as the Hive tried desperately to get at them through the bubble of dark energy Raven had formed to protect herself and her unconscious leader.

All hope seemed lost but then the Hive seemed to disappear Raven let the shield down to see the Hive cuffed and being loaded into police cars. Robin started to come too. "Raven what happened?" asked Robin.

"I'm not sure," said Raven helping Robin up. They were suddenly approached by a person wearing a black suit, knee length cape, and ski mask, with yellow knee and elbow pads, gloves, high top boots, and a utility belt through the opening in the ski mask the figure has piercing grayish-blue eyes and wore black glasses that were clear at the bottom.

"Hey guys sorry to kinda steel the show from you two but you looked like you needed a little help," said the figure.

"Thanks for the help half of our team is away on other business so we had a slight disadvantage," said Robin.

"Well my friends and I were happy to help," said the figure two more figures came behind the first one, one was wearing a black suit with red utility belt, boots, and ruffles on wrists and neck, black gloves, ruffles on the ankles, and mask like Robin's with Black hair with red streaks. The other one was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a turtle-clock on the front, with purple high tops, floor length silver cape, and purple and gold striped pants with blond hair and cool grey eyes.

"Who are you guys?" asked Raven.

"I'm the Black Bullet the black and red head is Mind Whisperer and the blond is Turtle Time," said the Black Bullet.

"You guys are the Teen Titans," said Mind-Whisperer.

"Yeah and I think you guys would be a good addition to the team," said Robin.

"Okay let us just talk it over," said the Black Bullet. The three new comers huddled up.

"Can we trust them?" asked Turtle Time.

"They are genuine but what about Dr. ConFucious?" asked Mind Whisperer.

"He wont escape this time and if he does we'll handle him they wont need to get involved," said the Black Bullet turning around to face Robin. "Where in," said Black Bullet.

* * *

Back at the tower the other Titans had returned. "Hey Raven I made you some tea," said Beast Boy when she and Robin walked in.

"Cute, guys we have some new team members," said Robin. Black Bullet, Mind Whisperer, and Turtle Time walked in.

"Oh glorious welcome to our home new friends," said Starfire flying over to them.

"Your hair is so beautiful," said Mind Whisperer.

"Thank you yours is lovely as well," said Starfire. Mind Whisperer and Starfire started talking about hair and what not.

"The one that just walked away is Mind Whisperer, that is Turtle Time, and I'm Black Bullet," said Black Bullet.

"Robin were did you find these people?" asked Cyborg.

"We were losing they helped us," said Raven walking away with her tea.

"What did you do actually?" asked Beast Boy.

"Mind Whisperer told them to stand down by speaking into their brains and when they didn't Turtle Time froze them in time so the police could get there right away and I disabled them by freezing the nerves in the roof of there mouths to give them massive brain freezes," said Black Bullet.

"You guys have some really weird strategy's," said Robin.

"What strategy you gave them brain freezes," said Raven.

"Thank you," said Turtle Time.

"That's pretty awesome though," said Beast Boy.

"Thank you Beast Boy," said Black Bullet.

"Your welcome dude," said Beast Boy.

"So what are your guys' powers?" asked Cyborg.

"Mind Whisperer can levitate herself and things around her she can also read peoples minds, speak through them, and sometimes control what the waves sent to and from others brains, Turtle Time is a female time lord or Time Lady, and I control molecules around me," said Black Bullet.

"What are molecules?" asked Beast Boy.

"A group of atoms bonded together, representing the smallest fundamental unit of a chemical compound that can take part in a chemical reaction," said Cyborg.

"And that means?" asked Beast Boy.

"I make things hot and cold enough to make solids gases and vise versa," said Black Bullet.

"Could you turn me to liquid?" asked Beast Boy.

"It would destroy all your origins and your whole body would chemically combine not to mention your stomach acid would burn through the floor," said Black Bullet.

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy asked Raven quietly.

"It would kill you and make a mess," said Raven.

"Oh okay," said Beast Boy.

"Friends we should get pizza for dinner," said Starfire coming over with Mind Whisperer.

"That's a wonderful idea Starfire Cyborg Beast Boy go get some pizza take one of the new recruits with you," said Robin.

"Black Bullet I wanna talk science with you come along," said Cyborg.

"Okay Turtle Time, Mind Whisperer behave," said Black Bullet.

"NEVER!" yelled Turtle Time.

"Raven don't be afraid to hurt them if they get outa line," said Black Bullet.

"Okay," said Raven from where she was reading.

* * *

Cyborg and Beast boy sat in front and Black Bullet sat in the back and they talked about science, video games, and Iron Man. They went to the pizzeria and ordered some pizza's to go. "Whoa bro.'s look at that dude over there," said Beast Boy gesturing to a guy about there age stating intently at a glass of water. The guy had brown hair and was wearing, Jeans, a yellow happy face T-shirt, red suspenders, and one green and one yellow light up shoe.

"That's the most dastardly villain ever he's so post to be in jail," said Cyborg.

"The guys he battles with are unknown but there are many rumors going round the world that he battles Wolverine," said Beast Boy.

"Interesting he doesn't look evil," said Black Bullet.

"That's what makes him so threatening no civilian knows what he looks like only heroes and other villains," said Cyborg.

"The cops have probably alerted his hero that he escaped plus he's not causing any trouble lets leave him," said Beast Boy grabbing the pizzas.

As they left the water in the glass froze solid. The guy looked up at the Black Bullet and they both nodded.

* * *

**_Who was that guy? Is Black Bullet conspiring with the most dastardly villain ever or is something more complicated going on? Where did the new comrades come from? Fine out in the next installment of Titans-First Class._**

**_-hannah1_**

**_P.S. Please Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The stories title makes no sense but I love it.**_

* * *

It was 2:22 the Titans Tower and Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Black Bullet were still awake playing the new Mario Kart. "Dude this is impossible," wined Beast Boy.

"Wait did you just lap me?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes," said Black Bullet.

"Whoa dude you just knocked me off," said Beast Boy.

"If I'm going to be in the last 2 I'm going to be 11th," said Cyborg fire in his eyes.

"Not cool," groaned Beast Boy.

"Yes I won," cheered Black Bullet.

Raven walked in to see Black Bullet laughing evilly, and Beast Boy tackle Cyborg to the ground and they rolled around on the floor yelling at each other. Raven rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to make herself some tea. "Hi Raven," Beast Boy shouted pushing Cyborg off him and walked over to her.

"Could he be any more obvious?" asked Black Bullet helping Cyborg up.

"Could either of them be?" asked Cyborg.

"Lets put and end to this," said Black Bullet.

"Lets," Cyborg agreed they both fist bumped as Robin came in.

"Morning Rob," Cyborg called. Robin sleepily mumbled in response and went to make himself some coffee.

"Hey so I talked with Bee and the Titans East was to have a party on Friday to introduce you guys to the rest of the Titans," said Robin after the coffee woke him up.

"I'm not going," said Raven.

"You have too," said Robin.

"Fine," Raven said leaving with her tea, Beast Boy followed.

"Come back later, it's team bonding day," Robin called after them.

* * *

Later that day everyone goes to the roof to play volley ball. "Okay who wants to be team captains?" asked Robin. Mind Whisperer and Turtle Time both raised there hands. "Alright pick teams," said Robin. Mind Whisperer and Turtle Time did ro-sham-bo (Rock, Paper, Scissors) Mind Whisperer did scissors and Turtle Time did rock.

"Okay I want Raven," said Turtle Time. Raven levitated over to Turtle Time.

"Starfire," said Mind Whisperer. Starfire skipped over.

"Cyborg," said Turtle Time.

"Boo-ya," Cyborg cheered doing a little victory shuffle over.

"Robin," said Mind Whisperer. Robin waltzed over.

"Beast Boy," said Turtle Time.

"Yes I'm not last," Beast Boy shouted running over.

"Love you too Turt," said Black Bullet walking over to Mind Whisperer's group.

"Fine I guess we'll take you," said Mind Whisperer.

"Oh thanks," said Black Bullet

* * *

The score was tied at nine whoever makes the next point wins. Turtle Time, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all stood gasping for breath and sweating badly. Mind Whisperer, Starfire, Robin, and Black Bullet were huddled up sweating slightly and planning there attack. "One, two, three, BREAK," said Mind Whisperer's team spreading out and getting ready to play.

Starfire served, Turtle Time hit it back, Mind Whisperer hit it over, Beast Boy spiked, Black Bullet got it up, Robin spiked, and Mind Whisperer's team won. They cheered and group hugged. "So what do we do know?" asked Cyborg.

"I have an idea," Black Bullet chimed in.

"What is it?" Beast Boy questioned.

"I'll show you," said Black Bullet walking to the edge of the roof. Black Bullet formed the water from the bay into a slide and froze it. "Ice slide," Black Bullet announced.

"How does it work?" asked Robin. Mind Whisperer ran at the slide slid down it then was launched higher than the tower into the air.

"LIKE THIS!" yelled Mind Whisperer before plummeting into the ocean.

"It's fun," said Turtle Time going down the slide.

"This is stupid," said Raven.

"Don't care," said Cyborg and he and Beast Boy pushed Raven down the slide.

"We are so dead," said Beast Boy, he and Cyborg went down.

"Come Robin it will be fun," said Starfire, they both go down.

"I didn't even know I could do that I wonder what else I can do," Black Bullet thought aloud to herself getting a running start, power sliding down the slide, and doing a back flip mid air.

They went down the slide and flew back up, some had assistance, until to started getting dark outside.

* * *

"I'll order Chinese and have it delivered," said Robin. Everyone agreed; Black Bullet, Mind Whisperer, and Turtle Time told Robin what they wanted and then everyone went to there rooms to put on dry uniforms.

* * *

Everyone sat at the table eating there food and occasionally sharing with someone else. "I have an announcement to make," said Robin standing up. "I have communicators for Black Bullet, Mind Whisperer, and Turtle Time," said Robin handing out the communicators. Black Bullet, Mind Whisperer, and Turtle Time cheered upon receiving there communicators.

* * *

**_Yay. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I have one review it is beautiful and I love it. _**

* * *

The Titans were sleeping in there rooms when the alarm went off. "Who is it?" asked Cyborg.

"The top most evil villain ever I've never seen him but his name is Dr. ConFucious," said Robin. Mind Whisperer paled while Turtle Time and Black Bullet looked at each other worried.

"Freeze them," said Black Bullet.

"What?" the Titans asked in unison before they were suddenly frozen in time.

"Mind Whisperer send them back to bed and wipe there minds, Turtle Time go back and get Dr. ConFucious outa there and back home," said Black Bullet. Mind Whisperer when to each of the Titans and touched there heads lightly and whispered in there ears they wen back to there own rooms and went back to sleep. Turtle Time disappeared and Black Bullet deleted the call from the computer.

* * *

Dr. ConFucious, the guy from the pizza place, walked up to the checkout counter where a tired looking teenage sat. "I would like to buy this watermelon," said Dr. ConFucious setting a watermelon on the counter.

"Sir this is a clothing store," said the teen.

"I can pay for it," said Dr. ConFucious pulling out a gun. "Here," said Dr. ConFucious trying to hand her the gun. The teen screamed and fell backwards off her chair, she was about to press the cops button underneath the counter when she froze.

"Dr. ConFucious go home," said Turtle Time.

"But my watermelon," said Dr. ConFucious.

"You can take the watermelon just go home," said Turtle Time.

"Okay," said Dr. ConFucious talking his watermelon and leaving.

The teen unfroze and looked around. "Must have fell asleep...that was a weird dream," said the teen.

* * *

A few hours later the Titans started there day like any other. Everyone was just hanging out in the living room. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Black Bullet where playing videogames, Robin was going over training optical courses, and Raven, Starfire, Mind Whisperer, and Turtle Time were meditating in a circle. "Are you cheating?" asked Beast Boy.

"Now why would I do that?" asked Black Bullet. They were playing Super Mario Bros Wii Cyborg was Mario, Beast Boy was Luigi, and Black Bullet was the yellow mushroom.

"Dude you are the worst guy ever," Beast Boy yelled.

"I'm just gonna keep going," said Cyborg.

"No your not," Black Bullet smirked, her character picked up Cyborg's and threw it into a lave pit.

"That is diabolical," Beast Boy laughed.

Suddenly the alarm went off waking the girls from there meditation and making Raven fall out of the air onto her butter. "Who must we to battle today?" asked Starfire. getting up. Beast Boy ran over to help Raven up.

"Mad Mod, Titans GO!" Robin shouted.

* * *

They got downtown where Mad Mod was wreaking havoc and the fight started instantly. "You would think new members would throw him off," said Cyborg.

"Oh I love these new little ducky's," said Mad Mod dogging an attack from Robin. "I must say its not polite to hide your whole face dearie," said Mad Mod taking off Black Bullets mask then pushing her off the top of gravel mountain that all the titans were trying to climb to get at him. Black Bullet fell into Cyborg and they both slid to a stop beside Beast Boy.

"Well that went well," said Black Bullet running a hand through her short fluffy brown hair.

"Dude your a girl," said Beast Boy.

"You thought I wasn't?" asked Black Bullet.

"You can discuss this later now focus," said Cyborg.

* * *

"But you like video games," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah I do," said Black Bullet. They were waiting for Robin to stop talking to the police so they could all go home.

"I thought you were a boy too," said Raven.

"Who didn't think I was a boy," said Black Bullet. Only Mind Whisperer and Turtle Time raised there hands. "Well than," said Black Bullet.

* * *

"Are mad at me?" asked Beast Boy as he, Black Bullet, and Cyborg played videogames.

"No," said Black Bullet.

"Your say that but I don't think you mean that," Beast Boy continued.

"I mean that," said Black Bullet.

"I can't tell if she is lying or not Cy what do you think?" asked Beast Boy.

"Don't drag me into this," said Cyborg. It started to rain outside.

* * *

20 annoying minutes later.

* * *

"Gah," Beast Boy yelled jumping at a crash of thunder.

"You don't like the thunder?" asked Black Bullet.

"No," said Beast Boy.

"Good," said Black Bullet turning invisible the door to the main room opened and closed.

"How is that good?" asked Cyborg.

* * *

"Dinners ready," called Cyborg from the kitchen.

"Where's the Black Bullet?" asked Turtle Time.

"We don't know," said Beast Boy.

"I'll call her," said Mind Whisperer whipping out her handy dandy communicator. Black Bullet appeared on the screen her hair wet, sticking around her face, raindrops fell on her face.

"What are you doing and where are you?' asked Turtle Time.

"Sitting on the roof," said Black Bullet.

"Well dinners ready," said Mind Whisperer.

"Alright I'm coming," said Black Bullet. They both hung up.

* * *

Everyone sat around the table eating spaghetti and meatballs. "Are you still mad at me?" asked Beast Boy.

"I was never mad at you," said Black Bullet frustrated her wet hair sticking to her face.

"Okay I believe you," said Beast Boy putting his hands up in defense.

"About darn time," said Cyborg.

* * *

Everyone was doing stuff keeping themselves entertained in the main room while Robin was taking a shower. Turtle Time was walking down the hall to get something from the room she, Black Bullet, and Mind Whisperer shared which was Terra's old room. Turtle Time heard a knock on the bathroom door from the other side and the water was no longer running. "Robin are you okay?" asked Turtle Time.

"Yeah um can you get me a towel?" asked Robin.

"Yeah sure," said Turtle Time going to the laundry room, getting a towel, and setting it beside the bathroom door. "It's on the floor," said Turtle Time walking away.

"Thank you," Robin called.

* * *

**_That last scene I just came up with and though it would be good to throw in._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Party time. The italicized stuff is in Spanish._**

* * *

"Alright Titans who's ready to party?" asked Cyborg as Robin, Starfire, Mind Whisperer, and Turtle Time came into the garage. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Black Bullet were already in there Raven and Beast Boy were restocking emergency supplies while Cyborg and Black Bullet filed the T-Plane with gas. They all cheered and got into there pods. Since there was only five pods some people had to share. Robin and Starfire were in the front, Raven and Beast Boy where in the middle stage-left pod, and Mind Whisperer and Turtle Time were in the stage-right one, Black Bullet was in the middle, and Cyborg was in the back. Cyborg and Black Bullet made the shared pods bigger and added another seat belt and head set.

* * *

Raven was reading, Beast Boy was staring out the window, Robin and Starfire were thumb wrestling, Turtle Time and Mind Whisperer were going through the biography's of the Titans, Cyborg was sleeping, and Black Bullet was messing with the coms. "Hey ya'll check this out," said Black Bullet through the head phones. Suddenly Call Me Maybe played in all the pods.

"Girl come on," said Cyborg.

"I could make it worse," said Black Bullet.

"How?" asked Robin.

* * *

_Everybody makes mistakes_...Everyone groaned. "That's the fifth time," Beast Boy wined.

"Just play my music," said Mind Whisperer.

"Fine," said Black Bullet. Soft instrumental music plays.

"Who is this?" asked Raven.

"Lindsey Stirling she's my favorite," said Mind Whisperer.

"I like her," said Raven.

* * *

An awkward silence fell between all of them. "Who has something interesting to say?" asked Cyborg.

"The only part of the body that doesn't sweat is the tip of your elbow," said Black Bullet.

"Odontophobia is the fear of teeth," said Turtle Time.

"Most suicides are committed on Monday's," said Mind Whisperer.

"Jeez and I thought I hated Mondays," said Beast Boy.

"Sorry I asked," said Cyborg.

* * *

They soon landed on the roof of the Titans East tower. "Okay everyone be really quiet so we can make a big entrance. The party isn't for a few hours so they aren't expecting us yet," said Cyborg.

* * *

"I'M HOME!" Cyborg shouted bursting through the doors to the living room. Within seconds Mas y Menos were on top of them like white on rice.

_Hello Titans_

_Welcome new people_

_What are your powers?_

_Do you know Spanish?_

_What are your names?_

_Do you like turkey?_

"Boy's go clean your room," called Bee from where she and Aqualad were putting up streamers.

"_Sorry Bee we didn't know we were celebrating in our bedroom_," said Mas y Menos together.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me," said Bee making Mas y Menos speed off. "Titans, where's the new-bees?" asked Bee walking over to them. Black Bullet, Mind Whisperer, and Turtle Time raised there hands. "Well lets hope your minds are ready you got a lot of names to remember," said Bee. The other Titans started helping with decorations. "Well just to help you out the small children are Mas y Menos, then there's Aqualad, that's Speedy, and I'm Bumble Bee, Bee for short," said Bee.

"Nice to meet you," said Mind Whisperer.

"Like wise if you guys want to just hangout people well start coming in a while," said Bee.

"Awesome thank you," said Turtle Time.

* * *

Speedy was in the corner of the room with some tech equipment and a few tables. Black Bullet walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. "Hi you must be a new Titan," said Speedy.

"Yeah I'm the Black Bullet and your Speedy right?" asked Black Bullet.

"Yes I am you know I don't really trust people when I can't see there faces," said Speedy.

"The eye's are the window to the soul," said Black Bullet as she and Speedy shook hands.

"Your good," said Speedy.

"And your torturing tech equipment," said Black Bullet.

"Well Aqualad and I are going to D.J. so between the two of us we can probably figure it out," said Speedy.

"Mind if I supervise I'm kinda into tech stuff?" asked Black Bullet.

"Um sure," said Speedy. Aqualad came over.

"Hey you must be one of the new people," said Aqualad shaking hands with Black Bullet.

"Yeah I am and you must be Aqualad," said Black Bullet.

"Right I am," said Aqualad.

"She's going to make sure we don't abuse the equipment," said Speedy.

"I'm sure we can figure it out on our own," said Aqualad.

"I'm just going to watch I wont interfere," said Black Bullet.

"Do what you gotta do," said Aqualad.

* * *

As people started to arrive people were talking, eating food, background music played, and colored lights were pointed at different areas of the room. "May I help you?" asked Black Bullet after a few minutes of watching quietly.

"Absolutely," said Aqualad.

"Okay look and Raven," said Black Bullet. Raven was sitting in a corner reading a book. "The colored light is pink and pink makes people uncomfortable but if I change it," said Black Bullet messing with the light board, "Now it is a deep blue almost purple-ish and it makes her more relaxed and approachable," said Black Bullet as Beast Boy walked over and sat down with Raven.

"We can control people's emotions with colored lights," said Speedy.

"And a little psychology," said Black Bullet.

"Okay I wanna try," said Aqualad.

"Go ahead," said Speedy.

"Okay um...Starfire, Turtle Time, Mind Whisperer, Kole, Jinx, and Argent are sitting over there talking and they seem to be having a serious conversation and the color is green," said Aqualad.

"And what color is happy and energetic?" asked Black Bullet.

"Yellow like the sun," said Aqualad.

"Try it," said Speedy. The girls started laughing and having a more upbeat conversation.

"Science," said Black Bullet.

* * *

Beast Boy walked over to the table that Raven was reading at and sat down with her. "Hey," said Beast Boy.

"Hi," said Raven not looking up from her book. They sat there in silence, Raven reading and Beast Boy looking around awkwardly he would have fidgeted but he felt oddly calm while he watched Melvin, Timmy, and Teether run around saying hi to people and playing with Kid Flash.

* * *

Bee walked over to the tech booth with Cyborg. "Hey can we have the mic.?" asked Bee.

"Sure," said Aqualad handing it to her.

Bee turned it on and spoke into it, "Hey ya'll."

Cyborg took the mic., "It's time to introduce the new Titans, my new tower-mates."

"Black Bullet, Mind Whisperer, and Turtle Time, come over here" said Bee. They all stood in a line next to them. Bee gave the mic. to Turtle Time.

"Hello I'm Turtle Time and I'm a Time Lady," said Turtle Time. Give's the mic. to Mind Whisperer.

"Hi I'm Mind Whisperer and I make things levitate and read and sometimes control peoples minds," said Mind Whisperer. Mind Whisperer hands over the mic. to Black Bullet.

"Hey I'm Black Bullet and I change forms of mater in objects," said Black Bullet.

"Now let's get jiggy with it," said Cyborg as fast paced music started to play and everyone stated dancing.

* * *

Back with Beast Boy and Raven. "Do you wanna dance?" asked Beast Boy.

"No," said Raven.

"I won't annoy you for a week," said Beast Boy.

"Fine," said Raven putting down her book and taking Beast Boys hand.

* * *

Speedy noticed Raven and Beast Boy start dancing to the fast song they were playing. "Hey guys should I play a slow song?" asked Speedy.

"Yeah and I'll make the lights purple and dark green," said Aqualad.

"See this is why tech team is fun," said Black Bullet.

"Guys we just got Beast Boy and Raven together," said Speedy.

"We are awesome," said Aqualad.

"We could take it to the next level," said Black Bullet.

"How?" asked Speedy.

* * *

Losing him was, blue, like I'd never known missing him was, lights off, all alone forgetting him was like trying to knowing somebody you've never met but loving him was red, all red.

"We are having to much fun with music and colors," said Speedy.

"You can never have to much fun with colors," said Black Bullet.

* * *

**_That last scene was just randomly thrown in because I have done that with the church equipment and it was awesome. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_There will be blood...not much but blood._**

* * *

It was getting late and the party was starting to die down, slow music was playing and everyone was sitting around drinking coffee or hot chocolate, Melvin, Timmy, and Teether were asleep on the couch. Bee walked up to the tech booth where Speedy, Aqualad, and Black Bullet were talking about when you should use pink lights. "Have you seen Mas y Menos?" asked Bee.

"They told me they were going to bed, at least I think that's what they said," said Speedy.

"We can't find them anywhere," said Bee.

"Do you want us to go out and look for them?" asked Black Bullet.

"Yes we'll have some other people go out too, thanks guys," said Bee.

"Okay so I think we should start by putting a Taylor Swift playlist on," said Speedy.

"And orange lights," said Aqualad.

"And lets lock the computer while we are at it," said Black Bullet.

* * *

"That's the 5th T-Swizzle song and the DJ's left us," said Kid Flash to Gnarrk. Gnarrk groaned in response. "Sometimes I feel like you don't quite get me," said Kid Flash going to the tech booth and woke up the computer. On it was a picture with big red letters spelling out troll with a picture of Aqualad, Black Bullet, and Speedy looking smug. Kid Flash rolled his eyes and clicked on the box to guess the password and the instructions were:

Your password contains; the entire alphabet, 7 capitol letters, four 5 digit numbers, all the stage direction's from William Shakespeare's Hamlet, and the blood of a virgin.

"Oh come on," Kid Flash groaned.

* * *

Aqualad, Black Bullet, and Speedy stood in front of a multi cultural buffet. "This is Mas y Menos' favorite restaurant they are bound to come here," said Aqualad.

"We should set up a trap," said Speedy.

* * *

Bee went up to Beast Boy and Raven, "Hey Mas y Menos are missing will you get some of the Titans together to look for them?' asked Bee.

"Yeah absolutely," said Beast Boy.

"Good gather everyone in the medical room," said Bee.

* * *

Robin, Starfire, and Mind Whisperer searched east. Beast Boy, Raven, and Turtle Time searched west. North was already covered. Kid Flash and Jinx were running around the world. And Bee and Cyborg were continuing the party while trying to track Mas y Menos, which was hard at the speed they were constantly switching directions.

* * *

Beast Boy was in dog form running through alleys, Turtle Time was asking people if they had seen them, and Raven was flying over head.

* * *

Robin was running along the rooftops as Starfire was flying over head with Mind Whisperer while she levitated along trying to connect to Mas y Menos' minds, there was no such luck.

* * *

Speedy sat on top of a building with an arrow ready. Speedy would cut the rope with an arrow and the cage would fall, hopefully capturing Mas y Menos. "Just got a call from Cyborg he says Mas y Menos are on their way," said Aqualad.

"Let's do this," said Black Bullet. Before anyone could react a blur of red and yellow sped past them. Mas y Menos ran up the wall knocking Speedy off balance causing him to let go of the arrow.

"Great just great," said Speedy calling Cyborg and telling him that Mas y Menos were traveling east then went to the back of the building to where Aqualad and Black Bullet were.

* * *

Black Bullet gasped and fell, Aqualad caught her and slowly lowered her to the ground. "There traveling eas-," Speedy trailed off walking around the corner to see Aqualad kneeling with black bullet lying on the ground leaning against him, the arrow Speedy shot sticking out of her left shoulder. Aqualad looked up at Speedy.

"What do we do?" asked Aqualad.

"You have to push the arrow through, than brake the tip off and pull it out the way it went in" said Black Bullet taking off her mask.

"Wont that hurt?" asked Speedy.

"That's what the mask is for," said Black Bullet biting down on her mask.

"You sure?" asked Aqualad. Black Bullet nodded. "One two three," Aqualad pushed the arrow through so the tip came out the other side of her shoulder, Black Bullet let out a muffled yell, and blood started to come out of the wound. "Okay, okay almost over," said Aqualad breaking off the tip. "One two three," said Aqualad pulling the broken arrow out, Black Bullet let out another scream, and blood pored out onto her and Aqualad.

"Well that was fun," said Black Bullet.

* * *

"There they are," said Robin as a blur of red and yellow ran towards them.

"Stop friends," said Starfire trying to run to them but they turned around and ran the other way. "Why do they not listen?" asked Starfire sadly landing on the ground.

"They probably just didn't hear you Star," said Robin putting an arm around Starfire. Mind Whisperer rolled her eyes and took a picture.

* * *

"There they are!" yelled Turtle Time. Beast Boy turned back to a human and ran at them head on while Raven and Turtle Time ran from the sides. Turtle Time froze Mas y Menos while they slowed down confused. Beast Boy and Raven didn't expect that and ran into each other. Turtle Time looked at them in a pitiful pile on the ground and took a picture.

"I got them," said Turtle Time to Kid Flash into her communicator.

"Awesome," said Kid Flash suddenly appearing. "I'll take them back," said Kid Flash picking up Mas y Menos and speeding away.

* * *

Speedy's communicator went off. "Hey," said Speedy.

"Kid Flash got Mas y Menos you all can come back now," said Bee.

"We'll head back now then," said Speedy.

"Alright what happened?" asked Bee.

"What? Nothing happened..." Speedy trailed off as Black Bullet and Aqualad stood up as soon as she did she got light headed and passed out.

"Speedy?" asked Bee threateningly.

"Ready the medical bay," said Speedy hanging up.

* * *

Bee was speaking with Mas y Menos in their room, a lot of people had left the party because it was 3:52 am, and the people who went out to search (except Aqualad, Black Bullet, and Speedy) were standing in the entry way. "Hey didn't Black Bullet, Speedy, and Aqualad go out too?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah there in the medical bay apparently one of them got hurt" said Kid Flash. Everyone's eyes got wide. "What?" asked Kid Flash. Jinx elbowed him in the ribs as everyone ran into the medical bay.

Speedy and Aqualad stood in front of the door. Aqualad was covered in now dry blood all over his hands torso and legs. "All of you calm down" said Speedy.

"He's covered in blood!" yelled Mind Whisperer.

"That's why you need to calm down," said Aqualad.

"Where's the Black Bullet?" asked Robin.

"She lost a lot of blood," said Speedy.

"We got that," said Turtle Time.

"You can see her," said Cyborg. Black Bullet was lying in a hospital bed her left arm in a sling, her left shoulder was rapped up, and had an IV in her right arm for blood.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"Well..." Speedy began.

* * *

One guilty explanation later.

* * *

"You broke our friend," said Starfire.

"This is why we can't have nice things," said Beast Boy.

"Should I try and heal it?" asked Raven.

"Yes I was going to ask you that the muscle is torn," said Cyborg. Raven moved to Black Bullets left side and started to heal her arm.

"Done," said Raven. Bee poked her head in the door.

"Hey Mas y Menos want to talk to ya'll," said Bee. Everyone left except Mind Whisperer and Turtle Time.

"She does look broken, reminds me of when-" Turtle Time started.

"Just stop," said Mind Whisperer.

"That happened get over it," said Turtle Time.

"It shouldn't have," said Mind Whisperer leaving and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Mind Whisperer and Turtle Time entered the living room and Mas y Menos ran up to them. "_We are sorry that we ran away please for give us_," said Mas y Menos.

"Of course we forgive you," said Mind Whisperer extremely sweetly patting them on the head.

* * *

**_This has gotten really long so I'm going to cut it off. Sorry again about the blood. It was gross but I wanted to experiment with a darker theme because I have never done that before. Sorry if your traumatized I know I feel a little sick thinking about it but I do like how it turned out._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_This one wont have blood...I think...it's not in my overall plan._**

* * *

Bee, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Mind Whisperer, Turtle Time, Speedy, along with some others such as; Herald, Jericho, Gnarrk, and Kole sat in a circle on the floor. Speedy finally turned off the T-Swizzle and they just turned on the normal lights. "Where are Mas y Menos?" asked Beast Boy.

"In their room," said Bee.

"Do you know any other punishment techniques?" asked Robin.

"Could you not give them extra training?" asked Starfire.

"They run so much it burns holes in the track," said Speedy.

"We could build a track for them," said Cyborg.

"That would be cool," said Mind Whisperer.

"We could help," said Kole.

"As long as you don't break anything I don't care," said Bee.

* * *

Speedy walks into the medical bay, Aqualad is sitting in a chair reading a book, and Black Bullet was still unconscious. "Hey," said Aqualad. Speedy sat next to him.

"This is all my fault," said Speedy.

"It was an accident," said Aqualad.

"Still I feel bad," said Speedy.

"You know when she wakes up she is going to make sure you aren't worried about that," said Aqualad.

"You don't know that," said Speedy.

"Yes I do," said Aqualad.

"Well we'll see when she wakes up," said Speedy.

"Okay," said Aqualad.

"The people who are still here are going to build a track Mas y Menos can't wear down, we'll call you if we need to move a large amount of water" said Speedy.

"I'll be here," said Aqualad as Speedy left.

* * *

Black Bullet woke up and slowly sat up. "Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Aqualad looking up from his book while wearing her glasses.

"Well everything is blurry," said Black Bullet.

"Here," said Aqualad handing her, her glasses.

"Thanks, now I can see and we are both covered in my dry blood because I was shot in the shoulder," said Black Bullet sitting crisscross apple sauce, "I feel like this should be a metaphor."

"What would that be a metaphor for?" asked Aqualad.

"Anything really, taking an arrow to the knee means to get married?" asked Black Bullet.

"I don't think that's a metaphor," said Aqualad.

"Then what would it be?" asked Black Bullet.

"I'm not sure," said Aqualad.

"Definitely not a simile, " said Black Bullet.

"Oh definitely," said Aqualad. Cyborg walked in.

"Oh you're awake, how are you?" asked Cyborg.

"I feel good," said Black Bullet.

"Well you probably have enough blood in you now," said Cyborg taking out the IV.

"Whose blood was it might I ask?" asked Black Bullet.

"Speedy's" said Aqualad.

"Awesome now I have a reason to thank him so he wont feel bad," said Black Bullet hopping off the hospital bed, it was a little difficult with her left arm in a sling.

"Just try not to move your arm much," said Cyborg.

"I shall," said Black Bullet.

"I'll watch her," said Aqualad.

"Don't watch me that's creepy," said Black Bullet.

"I'll observe your actions," said Aqualad.

"I have a stalker," said Black Bullet leaving the medical bay.

"Bye Cyborg," said Aqualad picking up his book and following her.

* * *

"What book are you reading?" asked Black Bullet as she and Aqualad walked down the hall.

"The Princess Bride," said Aqualad.

"I never read the book but it's probably really good the movie is awesome," said Black Bullet.

"The book is always better," said Aqualad.

"Ain't that the truth," said Black Bullet.

"Yes it ain't," said Aqualad.

"Isn't that a negative?" asked Black Bullet.

"Ain't follows it's own," said Aqualad.

"Not like the English language follows rules," said Black Bullet.

"Americans are language rabble rousers," said Aqualad.

"Dude rabble rousers is one of my favorite terms," said Black Bullet.

* * *

Turtle Time and Jericho sat at the table playing Chinese Checkers, Gnarrk and Kole were sitting on the floor playing with toy blocks, while everyone else was potting.

"Do you ever talk like ever?" asked Turtle Time. Jericho shook his head. "So you stare at people and invade their bodies and talk through them?" asked Turtle Time. Jericho nodded. "That has got to be a violation of privacy," said Turtle Time. Jericho shrugged.

* * *

"So after the four layers of concrete we'll have an old fashioned brick road then two layers of sheet metal followed by a layer of tar with another layer of concrete on top" said Bee as Cyborg drew a diagram on the portable white board they have.

"Or we could switch around the tar and concrete," said Robin.

"The tar would wear away to easily," said Harold.

"But it is kinda redundant if the tar is on the bottom," said Kid Flash.

"You could combine the tar and the concrete," said Black Bullet.

"That is brilliant Black Bullet," said Speedy. "Black Bullet, YOU'RE ALIVE!" yelled Speedy.

"Well that's a relief," said Black Bullet as Mind Whisperer hugged her.

"To the laboratory!" Cyborg called running to the lab followed by everyone.

* * *

Bee, Robin, Harold, Speedy, Raven, and Turtle Time sat in the conference room looking through phone books and calling places trying to find supplies.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Aqualad, Black Bullet, Jericho, Kid Flash, Starfire, Jinx, Gnarrk, and Kole were wearing lab coats and safety goggles standing at tables with different amounts of tar and concrete with glass containers and bunsen burners. Cyborg and Beast Boy had half and half amounts of tar and concrete, Aqualad and Black Bullet had more tar then concrete, Jericho and Kid Flash had more tar than concrete, Starfire and Jinx had only a little tar, and Gnarrk and Kole only had a little concrete.

* * *

"My arm is getting tired," said Beast Boy.

"Switch arms, the tar isn't melted, and I'm taking notes," said Cyborg.

* * *

Black Bullet was fumbling with the lighter. "Yes," said Black Bullet as the lighter flickered on.

"Do you want me to open the gas valve for you?" asked Aqualad.

"Yes please," said Black Bullet.

* * *

Kid Flash stirred really, really fast. The container shot off the stand hit the wall and shattered. Jericho pointed at Kid Flash whom chuckled nervously.

* * *

Starfire sat perplexed by the fire. Jinx stirred the mixture with a look of disgust.

* * *

Kole scooped up the concoction on the stirring spoon, she and Gnarrk had horrified expressions on their faces.

* * *

"Looks good," said Cyborg.

"Can I stop stirring?" asked Beast Boy.

"Fine," said Cyborg.

* * *

"Should we test what it is like when it dries?" asked Aqualad.

"Good idea," said Black Bullet slowing down the molecules in the tar-concrete.

"Whoa," said Aqualad pulling Black Bullet back as the glass exploded and the tar-concrete splattered all over the table and the floor.

"The glass-," Black Bullet started.

"Um...yeah," said Aqualad.

"It happens," said Kid Flash as he and Jericho cleaned the wall.

* * *

"This is gross," said Jinx.

"Yeah," said Kole.

"I think ours is best," said Cyborg.

"Good job friends," said Starfire.

"We had fun," said Kid Flash.

"Are you accident prone?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm starting to think so," said Black Bullet.

* * *

Everyone was outside the Titans Tower digging into the ground while Cyborg and Robin went to get the first concrete mixer truck. Black Bullet was prohibited from digging so she encouraged people with a mega-phone, "Good job, keep up the good work, digging is fun, okay no it isn't, being unhappy builds character, Has anyone here seen the movie Holes? Yay palindromes, it was a Disney movie, we could take a break and watch it, that would be fun, whose bright idea was it to give me this? Keep digging," Black Bullet rambled into the mega-phone.

"Just give me that," said Beast Boy taking it away from her.

"Oh," said Black Bullet sadly.

"Dig, dig, dig," Beast Boy chanted.

* * *

The track was finished and everyone sat in the living room watching Holes as mentioned earlier. "Speedy," Black Bullet whispered.

"What?" asked Speedy.

"Thank you for putting your bodily fluid in a bag through a pointy piece of metal and letting Cyborg mix it with my bodily fluids in my body through another piece of metal and now I can continue to inhabit the earth so thank you," said Black Bullet.

"Your welcome for giving you blood that saved your life," said Speedy.

"Is that what she said?" asked Beast Boy.

"You of all people should speak awkward rambling," said Aqualad, Beast Boy glared at him as he and Black Bullet high-fived.

* * *

"Where's Mas y Menos?" asked Black Bullet as the movie ended.

"In their room," said Bee. Black Bullet got up and walked out, Aqualad followed.

"Wrong way," said Aqualad.

"Thank you," said Black Bullet turning around and going the other way. Aqualad laughed.

* * *

Black Bullet and Aqualad stood outside Mas y Menos bedroom. "What are you going to say?" asked Aqualad.

"It's not about what I say it's about what they say back," said Black Bullet knocking on the door then entering. Mas was on the top bunk and Menos was on the bottom they were both reading. "Hey guys I want to talk to you," said Black Bullet crossing the Bullet sat on Menos bed and sat crisscross-applesauce Mas y Menos did the same across from her.

"Why did you guys run away?" asked Black Bullet.

Mas y Menos didn't respond. "Did you feel sad?" asked Black Bullet. Mas y Menos shook their heads. "Did you feel left out?" asked Black Bullet.

"_No_," said Mas y Menos.

"Did you feel misunderstood?" asked Black Bullet. Mas y Menos looked up at her shocked. "It was about your team mates not knowing Spanish right?"

"_How did you know?"_ asked Menos.

"When your a teen all you want to feel is understood, but it rarely happens," said Black Bullet.

"_The others understand a little_," said Mas.

"_But never as much as Panther_," said Menos.

"And Panther didn't come so you had no one to talk to," said Black Bullet.

"_We went to find her_," said Mas.

"_But she was in a battle with a villain_," said Menos.

"So how can we fix this problem?" asked Black Bullet.

"_We wish they could at least understand us like we do them_," said Mas.

"Well who says they can't?" asked Black Bullet.

"_How_?" asked Menos.

"Okay here's the plan," said Black Bullet.

* * *

A few minutes later Black Bullet, Mas, y Menos walked into the hallway. "Bee said they need to stay in their room," said Aqualad.

"Well they have been in there long enough," said Black Bullet.

"Fine," said Aqualad.

"Now lets go watch The Princess Bride," said Black Bullet.

* * *

**_Yay happy ending, well that's not the end but it was a happy chapter, funny story in English class someone wrote a poem about the love story at the beginning of the movie Holes. When he told the teacher I was like I knew it be cause that's what it made me think of, true story. I just said story a lot sorry about that._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


End file.
